


Life's A Bit Easier With True Love

by PrettyGirl24



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on Maze Runner, F/M, M/M, My take on W.I.C.K.E.D and everything before the Maze, Teresa Thomas and Newt all knew each other before the Maze, Thomas has an older brother, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyGirl24/pseuds/PrettyGirl24
Summary: The tunnel looked exactly like it had in the video feed. Long, dark, and impossible to climb.Alex sighed and set his stopwatch.He would have approximately 48 hours to climb the tunnel before the security system turned back on and about 96 hours after that to convince Thomas and Teresa to leave with him before the Creators noticed he was missing. Alex sighed again before setting his shoulders and started to climb.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Newt’s day was going terrible.When he had woken up, his limp had been worse and his head hurt like it did when something reminded him of a memory he was supposed to have but didn’t. Ever since the girl, Teresa, had shown up, the box that had brought up the new supplies that the Gladers couldn’t make or repair themselves hadn’t gone down. Alby, their leader, hadn’t been in the right mind to lead since he had been stung and Thomas had been stung helping an injured Minho out of the Maze.Newt’s day was turning into a colossal bag of Nope.Please Kudos this if you would like me to continue it. I have multiple stories in the work and am trying to decide which to finish first. Thank you!





	1. Chapter One: Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I warn anyone who dares to read this that I AM NOT A REGULAR UP LOADER. THERE IS NO TELLING WHEN I WILL GET AROUND TO FINISHING THIS!!
> 
> PLEASE kudos if you like this story! Which ever one of my in-progress-stories gets more kudos will (probably) get finished first!

The tunnel looked exactly like it had in the video feed. Long, dark, and impossible to climb.

 Alex sighed and set his stopwatch.

 He would have approximately 48 hours to climb the tunnel before the security system turned back on and about 96 hours after that to convince Thomas and Teresa to leave with him before the Creators noticed he was missing. Alex sighed again before setting his shoulders and started to climb.

 

~*~ 

Newt’s day was going terrible.

When he had woken up, his limp had been worse and his head hurt like it did when something reminded him of a memory he was supposed to have but didn’t. As he is day progressed, it continued to get worse and worse. Ever since the girl, Teresa, had shown up, the box that had brought up the new supplies that the Gladers couldn’t make or repair themselves hadn’t gone down. Adding the fact that Alby, their leader, hadn’t been in the right mind to leave since he had been stung, leaving it to Newt, and that Thomas had been stung helping an injured Minho out of the Maze.

Newt’s day was turning into a colossal bag of Nope.

Thomas or, as Newt liked to call him, Tommy had woken up a few hours ago crying and saying he was sorry but the bloody shank wouldn’t say what for. He had refused to talk to anyone but Teresa, which was driving Newt and Chuck up the wall with worry. When Teresa had come out to get him some food and water, all she had said was that something bad was coming that the Gladers aren’t prepared for but that that was all she could get out of him. Newt believed she was lying, but also knew that what ever someone stung saw was so traumatizing that they never talked about it.

Needless to saw, Newt though his day couldn’t get any worse.

He was so wrong.


	2. We Meet (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex makes it to the top of the tunnel and shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two! Though its more like chapter one since chapter one was basically just the summary. Sorry Its so short. I'm working hard!

When Alex final saw the light of day, he had been climbing for a total of 36 hours and was utterly exhausted. It took him another 15 minutes to get to the cage that was blocking the exit and break a hole in it with his stolen metal cutters. By the time he was lying on his back and staring at the fake sky above him, the noise he had made had drawn a crowd who were staring at him in shock and, in some cases, fear.

After a couple of minutes, a larger boy jumped into the cage and dragged Alex’s boneless body out. Alex didn’t try to stop him, this boy was no danger to him, and he was too tired to actively care. That is until the boy thought it would be a good idea to hold a knife to his throat and demand something. Or at least he tried to demand. Alex was off the ground with the boy pinned beneath him with the knife at the boy’s throat before the boy had even finished saying the first word. Alex probably would have killed the boy without a second thought if Thomas hadn’t called his name from behind him.

“Alex! Wait! Don’t hurt him!” Alex turned and his breath caught in his throat. He'd come into the Maze looking for Thomas and Teresa, but even after all these years; he'd know that face anywhere. Before Alex was not only Thomas and Teresa but also his best friend’s little brother, the boy whom they told him was dead, the boy he loved.

“Newt?” He breathed.

 

~*~

 

Newt was very confused.

He had been dragged to the box by a very scared looking Tommy; only to be met with one of the most good-looking men he’d ever seen.

The guy had a stunned Gally pinned to the ground with a knife to his throat and was looking at Newt with a mixture of emotions on his face. Gally, the bloody idiot, thought that he’d use the man’s distraction to his advantage and bucked up, trying to push the man off him and making a grab for the knife.

The man just used the momentum to do a backflip and then quickly got under Gally’s defense and pinned him against a nearby tree with the knife at his throat again.

“Listen here you little shit.” the man said, “ You may think you know how to fight, but I’m the one who created the style of fighting that's implanted into your head so sit down and shut up.”

He turned around, letting Gally drop to the ground and faced Newt.

“Look, I know this looks bad, but in my defense, he attacked me first. Anyway, I came here for Thomas and Teresa so I’d appreciate it if you let us leave.”

He smiled at Newt in a way that that would make anyone else think he was relaxed, but for some reason, Newt could see the tension in his actions and knew that he wasn’t asking for permission. But before Newt could say anything, Thomas spoke up and said,

“Your name is Alex, and you are important to me, but why? I don’t know who you are.” He had a hand pressed to his head and seemed to be in pain. Newt winced in sympathy. Everyone in the Glade had felt the pain of trying to remember something that wasn't there.

The man, Alex, looked at Thomas and smiled, what Newt could tell was a genuine smile. “Well, I would hope I’m important to you. I mean, I am your brother.”

“What?” Thomas exclaimed, "I have a brother!" 

Thomas seemed to be going into shock and the other Gladers were proclaiming their confusion and dislike of the situation very loudly.

Newt already had a headache. He couldn't think with everything being so loud.

"Shut the hell up, you bloody shanks!"

When everyone was finally quiet Newt looked back to the new comer and said,

"You can't come in here and just demand things from us but I'm willing to make you a deal."

The man looked at him with interest and......was that nostalgia? He raised an eyebrow and Newt realized that he was taking to long to answer.

"You tell us what you know, and then Thomas and Teresa can decide for themselves if they want to go with you."

Alex sighed and looked and some kind of device on his wrist. He sighed again and seemed to come to a decision.

“I'll explain everything I know to you and your leader.”

Newt stepped forward and said, “I am the leader at the moment. I'm assuming you want Thomas and Teresa in the conversation was well?”

An emotion flitted over Alex's face when Newt called Thomas “Tommy” but it was gone so quickly that Newt couldn't decide what it was. Surprise? Maybe longing or nostalgia again?

“Yes, but you aren’t the leader I was referring to.”

“Sorry but Alby is in no condition to talk about something like this at the moment,” Newt replied a bit irked about not being recognized as the leader.

“I'm actually talking about your head Runner, Minho; he is this Maze’s designated Leader.”

“Designated Leader?”

“I promise I’ll explain, but I’m guessing that Minho is still in the Maze, so I’m gonna go pass out. Wake me when he gets back and not any sooner.” And with that, he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE kudos if you like this story! Which ever one of my in-progress-stories gets more kudos will (probably) get finished first!


End file.
